Reversed
by App13c4r
Summary: One-shot. Erza and Natsu switch places near the end of the Tower of Heaven arc. My first fic :D


**Hey everyone,this is my first fanfiction story,and it's a one-shot(I think that's what it's called when it has only one chapter).**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer:I do not own the one and only Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Reversed**

Erza Scarlet had never felt so much sadness. The ground beneath where she stood trembled violently, and unable to muster any remaining strength, fell to her hands and looked up. An enormous tower of lacrima stood before her, glowing a brilliant blue, signaling its end. Erza watched as the light expanded, covering the entire tower in a cylindrical beam. A sound, almost like thunder, arose from the tower. She tried to cover her ears from the noise, but it didn't help much against the deafening sound being emitted.

The beam of light shot upward, ever so slightly expanding, encasing the area around it in a field of white light. Erza struggled to see what's happening in front of her. She couldn't believe what she is seeing-rocks, crystals, and other debris startled to rise into the beam, evaporating on contact. But it's not the tower itself, nor the radius of the explosion she's worried about, it's the someone who is in the tower. The light settled shortly afterwards, releasing a loud _boom_. The force of the explosion scattered bits of rock and made a giant ripple around where the tower once stood, making Erza shield her eyes. All the remaining debris fell into a heap of what you would see in landfills.

Erza stared at the remains of the tower. "Why..." she whispered, to no one in particular. "Why Natsu...?" Her tears continued to flow as she recalled the memories back in the tower...

_**Flashback**_

"Erza, leave now!" Natsu shouted, while his body was slowly being submerged in a large dome of lacrima. Erza stood shocked, not quite believing what her pink-haired friend had just said. The area around them started to rumble, causing cracks to appear around them. The cracks started to slowly expand, and the rumbling grew louder. Erza shook her head "What are you talking about, I can't just leave you here," The scarlet-haired knight quickly took in her surroundings, and started to panic.

"No Erza, this is the only way to save everyone, "Natsu stated in a sad tone. Erza's eyes started to water, not wanting to lose someone close to her. She shook her head as tears started to fall from her face. "But..." She began." Please stop crying Erza, it hurts me more than anything to see you cry," Natsu said, his body now halfway into the lacrima. "Then don't die!" She retorted, her tears not stopping. Natsu was slightly shocked by her words, then showed a small grin. "Who said I will?"

"I'll come back for you," Natsu started. "But promise me one thing: that you won't cry anymore." Erza felt her cheeks getting warmer bit by bit, and looked up to see a grinning Fire Dragon-Slayer. She hesitated for a split second, then her reply came. "I promise."

"Here," Natsu responded,directing his remaining magic to Erza, covering her in a sphere of translucent flames. "My magic can probably carry you a safe distance from here." Erza was dazzed as she was slowly being lifted away from the tower. _'__Since when did he have this power?'_She wondered, but then took a look back, seeing Natsu with a grin still on his face...

_**Flashback End**_

_'Natsu I, I mean Fairy Tail, will never forget you.'_ She thought to herself, near passing out. "I wished to be with you longer..." Erza finished as she passed out. But unbeknownst to her, a certain pink haired Dragon-Slayer plopped down near her, catching her as she began to fall. "Erza," he looked at her peaceful expression. _'__Pretty,'_ he thought. "Heh, I don't just go around blindly making promises, do I, Erza?"

**End**

* * *

**Well,that's it for my one-shot:P**

**It took me a while to write because everytime I save my draft and go back to edit it,it takes out a couple of words; finally figured out that you need a space after periods and stuff XD**

**Please R&R so I can get better at writing this stuff:)**

**Thanks!**

**-App13c4r**


End file.
